Janina Korzeniewski
thumb|545px|מרכז| * כתובת הסרטון:מהפינה פנינות היסטוריות CARMEL, Ind. - לג'נינה קורזנייבסקי יש תשובה במילה אחת כשנשאלה איך זה היה היום בו צעדו הנאצים לפולין בשנת 1939. "פחד." ג'נינה הייתה בת 16, יפהפייה בולטת והייתה בה שיעורים בשפה הגרמנית מכיוון שאמה הרומית-קתולית יכלה לראות את הכתיבה על הקיר בסוף שנות השלושים מכיוון שאדולף היטלר לא הוסתר כל סוד בכוונותיו להקים רייך שלישי ברחבי אירופה . בין היעדים הראשונים של היטלר: יהודי ורשה. "לאמי תמיד היה כבוד לטיפול בעם היהודי כי זה לא היה בסדר", אמרה ג'נינה כשהזכירה בדירתה בבית מתקן דיור מוגן במחוז המילטון. "פלשו אותנו והם בנו מחנות ריכוז בגטו בזה אחר זה והשליכו אותם על הרכבת ... ולקחו אותם למקום מסוים ביער ואמרו להם שהם הולכים למחנה אחר ובמקום זה הם עמדו בשורה ושם היה תעלה גדולה והם פשוט קושרו אותם וירו בהם וקברו אותם. " ביום בו הגרמנים צעדו על פני ביתה, נערה בוורשה ברחה החוצה עם דלי מים לחיילים הצמאים. קצינה שמעה את ג'נינה מדברת גרמנית ועד מהרה היא מנהלת סידורים והופקדה בידיה מזוודה מלאה בדברי ערך שבוזזים מבתיהם של יהודים שנעקרו. "הם נתנו לי כתובת ואמרו לי איפה למסור ובדקתי קודם את המזוודות," אמרה. "פרוות, שועלים יפים, צעיפים, תכשיטים. הם פושטים על כל בית, במיוחד על עם ישראל. "אני צריך להיפטר מהמזוודות מכיוון שהמחתרת הייתה זקוקה לכסף לאנשים רעבים, אפילו לילדים עניים קטנים, וחשבתי לעצמי, 'זה שייך לאנשים פולנים, כל מה שיש במזוודות האלה'." כשהיא ברכבת לביצוע המסירה, השליכה ג'נינה במקום את המזוודות לשלג וקפצה אחר כך. "אני מקבלת החלטה לפנות למחתרת ולומר להם היכן קברתי את המזוודות," אמרה. "ויצרתי קשר עם אחי ואמרתי, 'יש כאן הון', מכיוון שעם ישראל היה עשיר וזה היה שייך לעם הפולני." ג'נינה עדיין שומרת על ניירות העבודה שהונפקו על ידי גרמניה ותצלום כשלבשה כובע מסוגנן שהיה טיפ לחברי המחתרת כי הנער נושא מסר חשוב לפרטיזנים. ג'נינה אמרה כי כל בני משפחתה חתרו בסתר את המאמץ המלחמתי הגרמני מתחת לאפם של הנאצים הכובשים, ובמיוחד אחיה קאזיק. "זה היה בלילה. הוא ישן בשעות היום ונלחם בלילה, "אמרה. "השוק השחור היה פתוח לרווחה והוא קיבל קצת מזומנים ואני זוכר שהוא קנה חיתולים לילדים חלב ודברים אחרים." אמה של ג'נינה הייתה מבריחה הודעות דרך שורות גרמניות ואביה קנה תפוחי אדמה שיערמו במרתף שלו כדי להסתיר חלל זחילה. "אימא שאלה, 'מה תעשה עם תפוחי האדמה?'" היא נזכרה. "הצילו כמה יהודים", הייתה התשובה של אביה. "זה היה מקום המסתור לפגישה ואז כשהיינו בטוחים שהם יהיו בטוחים אז אנו שולחים אותם למקדש אחר עם מסרים חשובים מאוד לשולח הבא ששלח כל כך הרבה אנשים, דאג להם ואז עשה את מה שאנחנו עושים, הוציא אותם מהארץ. " כשאביה של ג'נינה נשלח למחנה עבודה, אח נוסף ופרטיזנים גנבו מכונית מטה ומדים גרמניים, צעדו למחנה ודרשו את שחרורו. הוא שב לביתו כדי לשרוד את המלחמה עם ילדיו הגיבורים. כל אותה העת הייתה ג'נינה מלצרית בשדה תעופה בוורשה שהגישה את ביקוריהם של קציני צבא גרמנים כשאח אחד תכנן פיגוע על תחמושת שנאגרו בבסיס. המבצע היה תלוי במידע מג'נינה. "הוא אפילו אמר, 'השתמש בקסם שלך.' אם אתה צריך להציל את חייך ואת חייהם של אנשים רבים, כן, היית ידידותי. " ג'נינה אמרה כי משפחתה נתונה תחת איום מוות מתמיד אם הגרמנים יגלו את מעלליהם. "הם אמרו כמה פעמים, 'אם מישהו לא עושה את מה שאנחנו מבקשים ממך, אתה נורה. אמא שלך, אביך, שני אחים ואחות, אנחנו יורים בכולם. '" גם ג'נינה שרדה את הכיבוש הנאצי וקיבלה בברכה חיילים של בעלות הברית ששחררו את פולין כאשר בסופו של דבר התחתנה עם משרת אמריקני ועברה לאינדיאנה כדי להמשיך לספר את סיפורה. "הרבה אנשים לא האמינו," אמרה. "הם לא יאמינו שיש מלחמה כל כך אכזרית." בגיל 96, לאחר חיים שלמים של התקשרויות נואמות בציבור, אמרה משפחתה של ג'נינה כי סיפורה זכה לתשומת לב של קולנוענית ותסריטאית שבקרוב תבקר באשת הכרמל בכדי לתעד את זיכרונותיה מחיים אמיצים שחיו במהלך השואה. המקור CARMEL, Ind. – Janina Korzeniewski has a one word answer when asked what it was like the day the Nazis marched into Poland in 1939. “Fear.” Janina was 16-years-old, a striking beauty and was tutored in the German language because her Roman Catholic mother could see the writing on the wall in the late 1930s as Adolph Hitler made no secret of his intentions to establish a Third Reich throughout Europe. Among Hitler’s first targets: the Jews of Warsaw. “My mother always had respect for the Jewish people treatment because it wasn’t right,” Janina said as she reminisced in her apartment at a Hamilton County assisted living facility. “We were invaded and they were building ghetto concentration camps one after the other and threw them on the train…and take them to a certain place in the woods and told them they were going to a different camp and instead they lined them up and there was a big ditch and they just lined them up and shot them and buried them.” On the day the Germans marched past her house, the Warsaw teenager ran outside with a bucket of water for the thirsty soldiers. An officer heard Janina speak German and soon she was running errands and entrusted with a suitcase full of looted valuables from the homes of displaced Jews. “They gave me an address and told me where to deliver and I checked the suitcases first,” she said. “Furs, beautiful foxes, shawls, jewelry. They raid every house, especially Jewish people. “I have to get rid of the suitcases because the underground needed money for hungry people, little poor children even, and I thought to myself, ‘This belongs to Polish people, everything that is in these suitcases.’” While on train to make the delivery, Janina instead tossed the suitcases into the snow and jumped off afterwards. “I make a decision to contact underground and tell them where I buried the suitcases,” she said. “And I contacted my brother and I said, ‘There is a fortune here,’ because Jewish people were wealthy and this belonged to Polish people.” Janina still retains her German-issued work papers and a photograph as she wore a stylish hat that was a tip off to underground members that the teen was carrying an important message for partisans. Janina said everyone in her family was secretly subverting the German war effort under the nose of the occupying Nazis, especially her brother Kazik. “It was at night. He slept in daytime and fighting at night,” she said. “Black market was wide open and he got some cash and I remember he bought some diapers for the children milk and other things.” Janina’s mother would smuggle messages through German lines and her father bought potatoes to stack up in his cellar to hide a crawlspace. “Mama asked, ‘What you gonna do with the potatoes?’” she recalled. “‘Save some Jews,’” was her father’s answer. “That was the hiding place for a session and then when we were sure that they will be safe then we send them to another sanctuary with very important messages to the next sender that was sending so and so many people, take care of them and then do what we’re doing, get them out of the country.” When Janina’s father was sent to a work camp, another brother and partisans stole a German staff car and uniforms, marched into the camp and demanded his release. He returned home to survive the war with his heroic children. All the while, Janina was a waitress at a Warsaw airport that catered to visiting German military officers as one brother plotted an attack on munitions stored on the base. The operation depended on information from Janina. “He even said, ‘Use your charm.’ I did. If you have to save your life and the lives of many people, yes, you were friendly.” Janina said her family was under the constant threat of death if the Germans discovered their exploits. “They have said several times, ‘If anyone doesn’t do what we ask you to do, then you get shot. Your mother, your father, two brothers and sister, we shoot them all.’” Janina, too, survived the Nazi occupation and welcomed allied soldiers who liberated Poland as she eventually married a U.S. serviceman and moved to Indiana to continue telling her story. “A lot of people didn’t believe it,” she said. “They wouldn’t believe it that there such a cruel war.” At the age of 96, after a lifetime of public speaking engagements, Janina’s family said her story has gotten the attention of a filmmaker and scriptwriter who will soon visit the Carmel woman to record her remembrances of a courageous life lived during the Holocaust. קטגוריה:השואה